Sargent family
Family *William Sargent? (prob. England; ? - 15 Jul 1640; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; m: Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 21 Jun 1678 to Mary Duncan by Deputy governor Samuel Symonds of Ipswich, Massachusetts; Mary was the daughter of Peter Duncan and Mary Epes of Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **Fitz William Sargent (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 8 Jan 1678 - 28 Jan 1690; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Peter Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 27 May 1680 - 11 Feb 1724; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Mary Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 29 Dec 1681 -?; m: Jonathan Stevens of Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; m: 2nd., to Capt. Nathaniel Sargent, son of William Sargent "the first;" m: 3rd., possbibly a Mr. Herrick of Bevelry, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Daniel Sargen't (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 31 Oct 1685 - 20 Jul 1713; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Jordan Sargent '(Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 22 Jan 1687 - 1689;? Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Epes Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 12 Jul 1690 - 6 Dec 1762; m: 1st.,? Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 1 Apr 1720 to Florence Maccarty: Roxbury, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 21 Jul 1701 - 1 Jul 1743;? Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; m: 2nd., Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 10 Aug 1744 to Catherine Winthrop: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 9 Mar 1711 - 10 Jan 1781; Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; widow of Samuel Brown of Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; daughter of John Winthrop, F.R.S., who was a great great grandson of Gov. John Winthrop) **Mary Duncan ***'Epes Sargent, Jr. ('Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; Feb 1721 - Jan 1779; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; m: 20 May 1745 to Catherine Osborne: ? - 6 Nov 1722 - 7 Feb 1788; prob. Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; daughter of John Osborne and Sarah Woodbury) ***'Esther Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 20 Sep 1722 - ?) m: Col. Thomas Goldthwaite: ? - ?) ***'Ignatius Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 27 Jul 1724 - ?) ***'Thomas Sargent ('Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 16 Apr 1726 - 24 Apr 1727; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) ***'Winthrop Sargent'? (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 6 Mar 1727 - 3 Dec 1793; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; m: 1st., Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 5 Apr 1750 to daughter of Capt. Thomas Sanders; m: 2nd., to daughter of Capt. Andrew Robinson: Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 25 Sep 1731 - 27 Jul 1793; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) ***'Sarah Sargent '(Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts 6 Aug 1729 - ?; m: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 1754 to Nathaniel Allen: Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 15 Oct 1718; son of Joseph and Mary Allen) ***Daniel Sargent? (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 18 Mar 1731 - 18 Feb 1806; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts of pneumonia; m: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 3 Feb 1763 to Mary Turner: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; Jan 1743 - 12 Nov 1813; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; daughter of John Turner of Salem, Essex, Massachusetts and Mary Osborne, elder sister of Catherine Osborn, wife of Daniel Sargents's oldest brother, Epes) ****'Daniel Sargent, Jr.' (Gloucester, Esex, Massachusetts; 15 Jun 1764 - 2 Apr 1842; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; m: Newburyport, Essex, Massachusetts; 4 Dec 1802 to Mary Frazier: Newburyport, Essex, Massachusett; 9 Mar 1774 - 28 Jul 1804; Wrentham, Norfolk, Massachusetts; daughter of Moses Frazier and Elizabeth Ballentine) ****'Ignatius Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 1 Nov 1765 - 18 Jan 1821; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; m: Newburryport, Norfolk, Massachusetts; 26 Apr 1791 to Mary Parsons: Newburryport, Norfolk, Massachusetts; 25 Jun 1771 - 1 Oct 1792; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; daughter of Capt. Thomas Parsons and Sarah Sawyer) ****'John Turner Sargent' (Glocester, Essex, Massachusetts; 27 Mar 1769 - 10 Feb 1813; Boston, Suffolk, Massacusetts; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts to Christina Keadie Swan: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 10 Apr 1778 - 5 Dec 1867; Boston, Suffolk, Massacusetts; daughter of Col. James Swan and Hepzibah Clarke) *****'John Turner Sargent, Jr.' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 12 Jul 1807 - 26 Mar 1877; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; Education: Harvard, A.M. - 1827, graduated Div. School, 1830; m: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 2 Dec 1834 to Charlotte Sophia White: Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 8 Aug 1816 - 1 Jun 1854; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; daughter of Capt. Joseph White and Eilza Story) *****'Henry Jackson Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 14 Nov 1808 - 16 Nov 1867; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; Education: Harvard - 1828; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusett; 14 Apr 1833 to Margaret Atwood: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 4 May 1809 - 16 Apr 1894; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts) *****'Howard Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 4 Jan 1810 - 14 Sept 1872; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; Education: Harvard - 1829, M.D. 1832; m: Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 2 Jun 1836 to Sarah Apthorp: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada: 23 Dec 1818 - 7 Mar 1888; Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts; daughter of John Richard Cunningham and Sarah Apthorp) ******'Frances Cunningham Sargent' (Dorcester, Boston, Suffolk, Masssachusetts; 19 Dec 1837 - 13 Dec 1922; Milton, Norfolk, Massachusetts) ******'Charlotte Howard Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 18 Jan 1840 - 13 Aug 1869; Tarrytown, Greenburgh, Westchester, New York; m: Boston Suffolk, Massachusetts; 29 Nov 1864 to John Dalling Parker, Jr.: Dorchester, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 6 Aug 1841 - 19 Aug 1878; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; son of John Dalling Parker and Ellen Hales of Portsmouth, Rockingham, New Hampshire) ******'Howard Sargent, Jr.' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 28 Jul 1842 - 23 Oct 1909; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; m: Cambrige, Middlesex, Massachusetts; 23 Oct 1865 to Martha Brattles: Cambrige, Middlesex, Massachusets; 6 Mar 1843 - ?) ******'Mary Sarah Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 2 Jun 1844 - 4 Mar 1908; Milton, Norfolk, Massachusetts; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 14 Jun 1864 to Arthur Malcolm Thomas: Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 25 Apr 1844 - 6 Dec 1879; Forrest Hills, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; son of Dr. Alexander Thomas (Havard - 1822, M.D. 1827) and Elizabeth Malcolm Rand of Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts;? ? m: 2nd., John Vaughan Apthorpe: Northampton Hamptonshire, Massachusets; 16 Sep 1844 - ?) ******'Ellen Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 23 Jan 1845 - ?; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 30 May 1867 to Daniel Oakey: Manhattan, New York; 5 Jul 1842 - 23 Feb 1888; son of William Forbes Oakey and Sally Williams Sullivan) ******'Alice Wentworth Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 21 Jan 1851 - ?; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 13 Feb 1871 to John Dalling Parker:? Dorchester, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 6 Aug 1841 - 19 Aug 1878; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; son of John Dalling Parker and Ellen Hales of Portsmouth, Rockingham, New Hampshire) ******'Richard Turner Sargent' (Manchester, Essex, Massachusetts; 15 Mar 1854 - ) ****'Henry Sargent' (bapt. Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 25 Nov 1770 - 21 Feb 1826; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; Education: Harvard, h A.M - 1826; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 2 Apr 1807 to Hannah Wells: Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 8 Oct 1778 - 17 Jan 1841; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; daughter of Samuel Wells and Isabella Pratt) ****'Mary Osborne Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 30 Sep 1780 - 12 Sep 1781; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts) ****'Winthrop Sargent' (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 31 May 1783 - 11 Jan 1808; Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; Education: Havard - 1803) ***'William Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 29 Jun 1734 - ?) ***'Benjamin Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 18 Oct 1736 - abroad) ***'Mary Ann Sargent' (bapt. Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 28 May 1740 - ?) **'Catherine Winthrop' ***'Paul Dudley Sargent' (Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; bapt. 23 Jun 1745 - 15 Sept 1827; Sullivan, Hancock, Maine; m: 1760; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 12 Nov 1772 to Lucy Sanders: 24 Nov 1752 - Oct 1840; Sullivan, Hancock, Maine; daughter of Hon. Thomas Sanders and Lucy Smith) ***'Ann Sargent' (bapt. Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 20 Jul 1746 - ?) ***'Catherine Sargent' (bapt. Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 13 Dec 1747 - ) ***'Mary Sargent' (bapt. Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; 28 May 1749 - 1760; 1760; at boarding school) ***'John Sargent' (Salem, Essex, Massachusetts; Nov or Dec (bapt. 2 Dec) 1750 - 24 Jan 1824; Barington, Nova Scotia, Cannada; m: Boston, Suffolk, Massachustts; 1784 to Margaret Whiting, wido of Robert Barnard; daughter of Dr.John Whitney) **'Ann Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 6 Aug 1692 - 8 Oct 1782;? Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Andrew Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 21 Aug 1693 - ?) **'Samuel Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 1694 - 11 Oct 1697; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Fitz-John Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 1696 - 20 Jan 1697; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Machani Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 9 Apr 1699 - ?; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Jabez Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 30 Jan 1700 - 31 Jan 1700; Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts) **'Fitz William Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 21 Oct 1701 - ?) **'Winthrop Sargent' (Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 11 Mar 1703 - ?) category:familiesCategory:Lineagescategory:Sargent (surname)